


There's a long way out of hell

by Aleksander5465



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec wants his man back, Edom Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus taken to Edom, Malec, Malec Monday, Reunions, edom, time passes differently in Edom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksander5465/pseuds/Aleksander5465
Summary: 'We tried to get you back, Magnus’ She inhaled sharply, still working her magic. 'But we ran out of answers… And those years you were gone, we all thought you were dead.’ She said finishing healing him.'Wait… Did you say 'years’?’ Magnus’ face was showing nothing more than confusion.'You don’t know how long you were gone?’'I….’ He tried to make something out of the mess inside his head. 'I thought it wasn’t more than three, maybe four weeks’'It’s been almost five years since you were taken, Magnus’ She answered touching his hand.Five years. The thought not really making sense in his brain. Did time in Edom really pass so differently? When he’d tried to get back he hadn’t been thinking that for everyone it would be like he’d risen from the dead. He’d thought he was gonna go back home, to his Alexander, and his friends, and they would try to make everything go back to normal and… Then the realization hit him.'Alexander, how is Alexander?’ He asked pinning his eyes to her face.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d been waiting for this chance for days. Watching demons and following them till he realized where was the place they used to get out of hell. Magnus was trapped in Edom. He had been taken by his father, then tortured physically and mentally after he refused to join him and fight for him. All that time Magnus had been trying to find a way to go back. He’d realized it might have been possible, when he’d found the place where the boundary between Edom and human world was the thinnest. So he’d started to spare his magic, refusing to fight demons back most of the time, protecting himself only when it was the most needed. He knew it wasn’t gonna be easy. But here he was now, making a portal back home. He’d run away from demons that were supposed to keep an eye on him. He was slightly injured, but he was going home. The pain could wait.

He fell down with his face on the wooden floor. He looked up blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light coming out of the window. He recognized the furniture around him, the smell and the hardness of the floor. His loft. He rolled onto his back exhaling deeply with relief. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was covered in sand and dust. And then he felt it, the pain coming from the big wound on his ribs. He pulled his shirt up to see that it was worse than he thought it would be. He snapped his fingers to activate his magic, but it wasn’t much left in him.

‘Shit’

He got up carefully, hissing with pain. He took a few steps forward and leaned on the door frame. He was looking for his phone. He found it on the table, he sat down on the couch and choose the number to a person who could be helpful right now.

'Catarina?’ His voice was harsh. He realized he didn’t remember the last time he’d used it for something different than screaming out of pain.

'Magnus?! By the angel’ She whispered with pure shock.

'Hey, I guess I need your help’ Magnus answered looking again at his wound.

'Where are you?’ Catarina wanted to ask so many questions, but it wasn’t the time for it.

'I’m back, I’m home, but…’ He didn’t get to finish, because of the portal already opening on the other side of the room. Catarina stepped out and rushed to him.

'You’re really back’ She chuckled not able to decide between happiness or being shook.

'Don’t look at me like that, I know I’m not at my best, but could you?’ He said pointing at his injury. 'I’m out of magic’.

She automatically moved her hands and started to heal him.

'How did you get back?’

'Let’s say I started to learn from demons.’

Catarina looked at him not knowing what to think about her friend’s coyness, but she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that it was so like him, so it felt just right.

'We tried to get you back, Magnus’ She inhaled sharply, still working her magic. 'But we ran out of answers… And those years you were gone, we all thought you were dead.’ She said finishing healing him.

'Wait… Did you say 'years’?’ Magnus’ face was showing nothing more than confusion.

'You don’t know how long you were gone?’

'I….’ He tried to make something out of the mess inside his head. 'I thought it wasn’t more than three, maybe four weeks’

'It’s been almost five years since you were taken, Magnus’ She answered touching his hand.

Five years. The thought not really making sense in his brain. Did time in Edom really pass so differently? When he’d tried to get back he hadn’t been thinking that for everyone it would be like he’d risen from the dead. He’d thought he was gonna go back home, to his Alexander, and his friends, and they would try to make everything go back to normal and… Then the realization hit him.

'Alexander, how is Alexander?’ He asked pinning his eyes to her face.

'I haven’t seen him in some time, I’m sorry. But I guess he’s doing okay, he’s still the Head of the Institute. Magnus, he really tried to find you, he did’ She’d worked with Alec for some time when they’d been looking for a way to rescue Magnus, and she’d seen the determination which the Shadowhunter been trying to get his man back with. But somewhere on the way Catarina had realized she was not able to help anymore, so eventually she’d stopped. Slowly getting used to the thought she had lost her friend forever. And she was pretty sure Alec had done the same.

"Five years… It’s hard to believe. So many things could change’ Magnus took a deep breath leaning back on the couch, looking at his fingers, trying to collect his thoughts. 'Do you know if he… If he found someone new?’ Magnus asked avoiding looking at his friend.

'I don’t know’ She answered honestly and shook her head.

'Thank you, Cat. For everything. But could I stay alone now? I need to wrap my head around all of it’

'Of course, I understand.’ She got up, but before she made a portal, she turned around looking at Magnus. 'You can’t imagine how happy I am that you’re back. I missed my friend, Magnus.'

He pulled her into a warm hug. He smiled for the first time in a very long time. Actually longer that he could believe.

****

When Catarina left he walked to the bathroom, he took off his dirty and ripped out clothes and looked in the mirror. His face tired and covered in dust. A few scratches across his skin. His eyes restless. But that’s everything that changed on the surface. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash him over. He’d thought that when he got home everything would be alright, normal. That the feeling of being helpless would disappear, but it was getting stronger and stronger every minute. He rested his head on the wall, feeling his muscles relaxing just w little bit, but it was the most relieving thing he’d felt in… five years. He’d just wanted to be himself again, to go home to his Alexander. But possibly Alexander wasn’t his anymore. He’d probably asked for too much.

He chose his clothes- navy blue silk shirt, leather pants and a long, black coat. He put on his make up and styled his hair. He did it the mundane way, because there were still too little magic inside him. But he wanted to do everything he could to see Magnus in the mirror again.

****

He was walking down the streets of New York City. The realization of time that passed washed over him as he saw places that he’d used to be familiar with and he couldn’t recognize them anymore. He was wondering if he was ready to face all the changes in the Shadow world and he knew that coming to the Institute wouldn’t help with avoiding it, but it was exactly what he was doing right now. He needed to see Alexander. Magnus needed to know Alec was okay, happy. Even if he didn’t need Magnus to be happy anymore. Because Alec was the main reason that Magnus’d kept fighting, that he hadn’t given up.

He used the front door. His words still recognizing him. He passed by a group of young Shadowhunters. They gave him a glance, but they didn’t do anything. And then he saw him. Alec was standing next to the table in the main hall. Izzy by his side, showing him something on the map of New York City. She smiled shaking her head and her eyes met Magnus’.

'By the angel’ She whispered under her breath looking like she just seen a ghost.

Alec turned his head to see what she was looking at. His eyes widening with shock when he saw Magnus standing just 30ft from him.

Magnus didn’t move a bit. He was drinking in the sight of Alec in front of him. How he missed his angel. His hazel eyes that always seemed to look through Magnus’ soul. His long arms, his voice and smiles.

Alec rushed to him. Something undefined in his face. He stopped just a step away from Magnus.

'Is it really you?’ Alec asked quietly studying Magnus’ face. He wasn’t sure he could believe his sight. He wasn’t sure if it wasn’t someone cruelly playing with the appearance of his lost lover. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but there it was- the flicker of expectancy of 'please say yes’ in his eyes.

'I’m here, Alexander’ Magnus answered with a soft, loving smile.

Alec’s felt something warm tightening around his heart when he heard his full name.

He touched Magnus’ cheeks gently, like he was scared his lover was gonna disappear like smoke or break like glass under his palms.

'You’re here’ Alec breathed out with watery eyes.  
Magnus closed his eyes drowning in the safety and warmth of Alexander’s hands.

Alec pulled him close to his chest like his life depended on it. Magnus wasn’t sure if there was enough space between them to even take a breath. But it was just right. It was an embrace that screamed 'finally’. They stayed like this for a few seconds.

'How?’ Alec whispered, his breath hot against the skin on Magnus’ neck.

'I found a way to make a portal’ Magnus said pulling slightly back to look at Alec.

'I knew we always find our way back to each other’ Alec rested his forehead on Magnus’.

'Alexander…’ Magnus connected their lips, the need too strong to care that they were in the middle of the Institute. Alec kissed back, softly but with all the love and passion he hadn’t been able to show the past few years.

'I didn’t know how long I was gone’ Magnus said when they pulled back. 'When Cat told me it was 5 years I was shocked.’

'Cat? You already saw her?’ Alec asked slightly hurt he hadn’t been the first person to know Magnus was back.

'I called her to ask her to heal me, I used all my magic…’

'Are you injured? You okay?’ Alec asked concerned, his eyes examining Magnus’ figure.

'I’m alright, angel’

'You said you’d made a portal, but the warlock I talked to last week, he tried and it was impossible to portal me there, I…’ The words were leaving Alec’s mouth quickly, He started to wonder if he’d done something wrong, maybe he could have free Magnus earlier.

'Wait, last week? You talked with a warlock to help you go to Edom?’

'Thousands of warlock, but most of them didn’t want to take the risk, or they said it was illegal or…’

'Alexander, it’s been 5 years, you still were looking for me?’ Magnus interrupted.

'Of course, how could I stop? The hope of getting you back was everything I had, everything that kept me from losing my mind’ Alec shakes his head, like what he just said was the most obvious thing.

Magnus couldn’t believe the amount of love he felt for his Shadowhunter.

He turned his head when he heard a light sob. Izzy was standing a few feet away looking at them, crying with her arms tight around her.

'Isabelle’

She smiled at him brightly and fell into his arms.

'Magnus, I’m so happy’

'I missed you too Isabelle’ He smirked resting his cheek on her hair.

'Magnus?!’ Clary shouted walking down the stairs. 'Oh my God, we all thought you were dead’

'Biscuit’ He smiled as the girl walked closer to him. 'Biscuit, you’re…’ Magnus said surprised pointing at her body.

She looked down and touched her belly. 'Yeah, we’re gonna have a baby’

'Wow, I guess more things changed than I thought. I’m happy for you, Clary’.

 

There were so many people that wanted to welcome him back, to talk to him, to ask him about Edom. He was happy to see them, to feel that he’s really back, with people he cared about and especially with the man next to him. Alec hadn’t left his side while people were greeting him. The Shadowhunter was touching his lower back or his hand, he was keeping his eyes on him all the time like the contact could reassure him that Magnus was really there.

But Magnus started to feel exhausted. He felt his body getting weaker. He needed to hold the table to keep himself from falling down.

'Magnus, what’s wrong?’ Alec’s hand’s were already on him.

'I’m just tired. There’s a long way out of hell’ Magnus teased.

'Can I take you home?’

'Yeah… Please take me home, darling.’ Magnus answered.

****

They stepped into the loft. Magnus shrugged off his jacket inhaling the familiar scent of his house.

'Did you still live here?’ Magnus asked realizing he hadn’t seen Alec’s clothes in the closet earlier.

'I… I still came here often, cleaning up, charging your phone, changing flowers in the vase, changing sheets, making sure you would have fresh clothes and the make up stuff when you’re back. But I just couldn’t sleep here, not without you’ Alec answered gesturing his hand.  
Magnus looked around. He hadn’t realized it at first, the loft wouldn’t have looked like that if no one hadn’t been here the past five years. Everything was exactly like he’d left it.  
'You never, never cease to amaze me, Alexander’  
He wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter and placed a kiss on his neck.  
Alec hugged back whispering into Magnus’ hair:  
'We’re home.’


	2. Chapter 2

They were lying in their bed, facing each other. They’d been talking about everything and nothing, sharing kisses and small touches. Now just lying in the comfortable silence and this kind of deep happiness that only being in each other’s presence could give.

‘It suits you.’ Magnus said as he caressed Alec’s face gently, moving his fingers down his jawline, tracing the sign of his facial hair.

Magnus wanted to notice and remember all the little changes in his Alexander. He wanted to learn everything. He felt like he’d lost so much time, but it wasn’t a good moment for regret. He preferred to smile at everything that changed and even more at everything that stayed just the same.

Alec looked down and bit his lip, the shadow of something unknown on his face.

'What are you thinking about?’ Magnus asked, his thumb touching his lover’s eyebrow and softening the skin in the corner of his eye, like he wanted to wipe away all the bad thoughts that could hide on Alexander’s mind.

'I should have kept you safe.’ Alec looked at Magnus with sadness and guilt in his eyes. 'I should have protected you. I should have been the one…’ Alec took a deep breath before continuing. ’…that saved you. I should have helped you.’

'Alexander’ Magnus shook his head. 'It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.’

'Magnus, what soldier am I? What leader? If I couldn’t protect the one I love the most?’ A single tear escaped his eye, he wiped it quickly with his hand, angry he couldn’t control his emotions. 'I should have known what to do, instead I was just so… helpless.’

Those words made something deep inside Magnus’ chest ache. The amount of love and care that Alec had for him never ceased to amaze him. Magnus couldn’t believe that Alec blamed himself for being so strong and keeping fighting for him. He wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter and whispered against his collar bone: 'You waited. That’s more than enough, Alexander.’

'What do you mean?’ Alec asked like he couldn’t understand what else he could have done.

'When Catarina told me how long it’d been… I realized that maybe I didn’t have anything waiting for me anymore. Five years. You might have found someone new, you might have even gotten married.’

'What?’ Alec breathed out quietly.

'That’s why I didn’t call immediately. I needed a moment to make myself brave enough to face whatever changed.’ Magnus mumbled against Alec’s chest like letting the words go would have made him forget about the fear of tasting this loneliness and of losing someone he wanted to hold on to with every bone in his body.

'You thought I just moved on like that? Like nothing happened? That I could forget you?’ Alec sat up. He seemed more hurt than angry. 'Do you really think so little of me?’

'Alexander, you would have done nothing wrong, if you had just lived your life and accepted that what we had was gone.’ Magnus cleared his throat, he tried to stop his voice from shaking. 'I’m sorry for everything you had to go through. And it means the world to me that you waited, but if I hadn’t found a way to go back home, if I’d needed to stay in Edom forever, I would have wanted you to move on, Alexander. Because I want nothing more than for you to be happy.’

'I am, Magnus.’ Alec touched his chin and looked deep into his eyes. 'Because I’m where I should always be- back in your arms.’ Those words made Magnus give him a soft, loving smile, the smile that he had missed every minute, everyday since Magnus been taken from him.

'I love you, Alexander.’ Magnus said and leaned down to kiss him. Alec hummed contently into the kiss. He realized it was the first time he’d heard Magnus say those words first. Their lips were brushing slowly against each other, drinking in the familiar taste of their love, sucking on the warmth and softness of delicate skin. The kiss lasted long enough to make them feel like all the pieces of their world fell back into place.

'I love you, too.’ Alec said resting his forehead on Magnus’. He closed his eyes and smiled brightly.

They laid down tangled together, looking into each other’s eyes. Their faces so close that they were inhaling the mix of their hot breaths. But they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

'You’re tired, angel.’ Magnus said caressing Alec’s neck. 'You should get some sleep.’

'You are the one that been to hell and back and you’re worried I don’t get enough sleep?’ Alec teased pulling Magnus closer.

'It’s an instinct.’ Magnus chuckled lightly. 'We both need rest, it was the hell of a day.’

'This joke was horrible.’ Alec snored, but his face stayed serious. 'I’m scared to fall asleep, scared that I wake up and it turns out I dreamed, imagined all of it.’ He confessed honestly.

'I’m here, Alexander. And I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up. Everyday. I promise.’

Alec titled his head to kiss Magnus’ forehead.

'And I’ll keep you safe.’

****

Alec woke up in the middle of the night. He blinked a few times, not remembering where he was. Then the realization of the events of the last day started to click in his brain. He was at the loft, lying under the soft, gold sheets. He felt muzzy, but on the other hand he felt like he’d slept for the first time in ages. Automatically he turned to his side to look at Magnus, but the sheets next to him were cold and empty.

'Magnus?’ He said with a hoarse voice as he sat up. He got up and walked quietly to the living room, feeling the cool floor under his bare feet.

'Magnus?’ He asked once again, a little bit louder this time, but he got no response. His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest at the lack of his man anywhere.

But then Alec saw a sign of a figure on the balcony, he gave out a relieved sigh and walked there. He stood there for a moment before announcing his presence. Magnus was standing next to the balcony rail with a glass of whiskey in his hands. His fingers moving gently, the sound of his rings against the glass mixing with the noises of Brooklyn streets. The warlock was turned to the side, he seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

'Magnus? What are you doing here? It’s late.’ Alec said quietly stepping closer.

Magnus looked at him quickly like he was unexpectedly woken up. He straightened up and tried to bring a casual look to his face. 'Alexander, did I wake you up?’

Alec shook his head and touched Magnus’ shoulder. 'What’s wrong?’

'Nothing, I’m fine.’ Magnus said giving him an empty smile. 'I just woke up and made myself a drink. Don’t worry, just go back to bed, darling.’

'Don’t do this again, please.’ Alec said looking him straight in the eye.

'Do what? Leave you in the bed alone.’ Magnus chuckled softly.

'Pretend that everything is alright when you’re hurting.’ Alec said simply.

The smile froze on Magnus’ face, he shook his head. 'It’s not… I…’ He gestured his hands and turned around facing the view of the city. He tried to find right words, choose them out of the mess in his head. 'I might have left Edom, but I’m afraid all the demons stayed.’ He said breathing sharply. 'They stayed in my head, in memories and I just… I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to get it out.’


End file.
